Wrestling with a suspect
by HippieLuchaSoul
Summary: Shane McMahon is at his wits end as he finds himself in the middle of a modern day horror story.


_Thought I'd try something new with the Halloween holiday nearing, and my binge horror flick mood as of late, hahaha. Hope you enjoy!_

_"Rocky, wait.."_

_The tanned gentleman turned to the voice, recognizing it instantly. It was Trish, and he couldn't help but wonder why she'd be out this late alone. He parked his luggage, studying her fear stricken eyes as she panted softly, trying to catch her breath. His hand went to her shoulder, and she gasped, backing up slowly from his touch. _

_"Trish, tell me what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Trish then let out a blood-curdling scream, watching as Dwayne fell to his knees in pain. Her brown eyes, wide with fear, studied the figure behind him, before taking off into the woods, trying every route to escape her friend's assailant. She tripped over a few branches, taking very little time to stay on the ground, for she was determined to escape. Just then, she found herself falling into a pond of swamp water, tangling her feet into the rotten leaves. A dark figure loomed over her petite frame, and all she could do was scream as darkness overcame her._

"Officer, I'm telling you, I haven't seen nor spoken to those two in days."

The officers studied the brunette haired gentleman intently, watching his blue hues carefully from any signs of dishonesty. He looked like the perfectly handsome, American bred citizen, but when you have two individuals missing, you can't trust a soul.

"Kurt, its very known that you don't get along with many Superstars on the roster. Is this a revenge plot of some sort? Maybe you had a crush on Ms. Stratus?"

Kurt raised his hand quickly, his soft skin reddening from such accusations.

"You've got the wrong perp, officer. Trust me, I'd be much more careful with kidnapping someone than my own co-workers, come on. Shane, you know me, I would never harm anyone. Right, Shane?"

Shane McMahon sighed tiredly, wanting to believe his friend, but not knowing what exactly to believe at this point. His sympathetic eyes met Kurt's, and Kurt sighed in frustration, wanting to just be released from custody after a long day of questioning.

"Can I go, please? I don't have time for this. I've been here for hours. And trust me, you'll all hear from my lawyers. I'm a damned Olympic Gold Medalist, not some sleazy kidnapper. I carry gold, not bodies."

The officer nodded, before sending Kurt about his way. Kurt shuffled out of the interrogation room angrily, spatting as he opened the door. Shane turned to the officers with a tired sigh, feeling as if this case was going nowhere. Here he had two of his top talent missing, and yet no clues had surfaced. Officer Penn silently studied Kurt's file, before handing it to Shane.

"Your medal boy checks out, McMahon. He had a WWE title defense last night. There was no way he could have even seen Ms. Stratus or Mr. Johnson. Looks like we are back to square one."

Shane threw the papers angrily across the room, not knowing what exactly to do next. All he knew was he was bound to find Trish and Dwayne alive, whether he had clues or not. He fetched his leather jacket, putting it on before heading out the door. Officer Penn rushed behind him, not wanting him to be the next victim on this psycho's list.

"Mr. McMahon, it'd be best if I walked you out. With us not knowing what the deal is, we can't afford a third disappearance on our hands." Shane sighed, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling before they locked with the brawny officer before him.

"Penn, at this time, I rather be dead than to deal with this. So trust me, I'll be in safe hands."

Officer Penn sighed softly before opening the door for Shane, escorting him out. The night was chillier than expected, and it caused Shane to tighten his jacket a bit more to stop the chill. As he approached his car, he noticed a figure slumped against a car in the parking lot. Alarmed, Shane ran to the scene before gasping, studying the figure in front of him. It was Kurt, unconscious from what seemed to be a scuffle of sorts. Shane hurriedly dialed the police, taking his jacket off to cover his faint friend.

"Yeah, Officer Penn? Looks like I wasn't the 3rd victim. But that doesn't mean Kurt Angle wasn't."


End file.
